


Top 10 epic dad momence

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Fluff, Gen, He/Himrey, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, We need more benrey being a dad content, i started writing this at like 4 am so it might be shitty lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joshua Freeman has a nightmare.
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman kinda???
Kudos: 89





	Top 10 epic dad momence

Joshua woke up in a cold sweat, the nightmare immediately catching up with him. He felt the tears ready to fall from his eyes, and he was hugging his stuffed horse close to his chest. He didn't want to bother his father, assuming from the dark outside the window it was late, so Joshua decided on the next best thing. 

Joshua picked up his blanket and plush, wrapping the long western patterned fuzzy blanket around himself and Millibelle. He wiped the already fallen tears from his face and headed to the living room. 

Benrey had been sleeping on the couch for the past few months, the extraterrestrial just appeared one day. Although it started rough, Gordon and Benrey had started to get along. So much so sometimes Benrey would be the one taking care of Joshua. It seemed like tonight would be one of those sometimes.

Joshua walked over to the couch. Benrey had been sleeping on his stomach, his tail swishing under the blanket. He had a silly smile on his face, he must be dreaming about something nice. 

Joshua shook him awake, 

”mnnhng… feetman?” The alien sat up slightly and started to rub his eyes, opening them to a crying Joshua. ”Oh, ” his widened eyes softened, ”Hey kiddo, why’re you crying?” Benrey scooted over on the sofa, patting the spot next to him, Joshua climbed up wordlessly, then clutched onto the alien’s side like a lifeline. 

”Nightmare.” 

”You wanna talk about it?” He held Joshua and rubbed circles in his back in an attempt to give comfort to the small weeping form next to him, the child only shook his head in response. 

Benrey continued his efforts of comfort for the child, then they had an idea. 

The extraterrestrial started to sing, sweet voice filling the darkness of the living room with the colorful lights of bees to cherry pie. 

Joshua looked up from Benrey’s side, carefully reaching his hand out to touch one of the luminescent bubbles. It popped on his finger, the effect coming in immediately as his crying started to calm down. 

”You wanna try going back to sleep?” Benrey broke the silence, offering a gentle smile to the child. 

Joshua nodded, he still clutched his plush horse close to him. 

Benrey laid back down, this time on his back as Joshua laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him as he started to release more sweet voice, this time yellow to umber filled the space above them. 

Joshua started to nod off, and once again Benrey’s tail was swishing. This would be going in top 10 epic dad momence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Voice:  
> Bees to Cherry pie “please don’t cry”.  
> Yellow to Umber “have a nice slumber”  
> Also yes the horse plush is named Millibelle.  
> Tumblr @sowyer-sauce


End file.
